Style
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Dexter schließt eine Freundschaft.


**Titel:** Stil

**Originaltitel:** Style

**Autor:** Sam Storyteller

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin

**Fandom:** NCIS/Dexter

**Pairing:** keins  
**Rating:** PG-13 für Blut und Gewalt

**Kategorie:** Angst  
**Wortanzahl: **579Wörter  
**Inhalt:** Dexter schließt eine Freundschaft.  
**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts. Leider.

**A/N:** Im Wesentlichen spielt es im selben Universum wie das NCIS/Dexter-Crossover. Ich bin ... ziemlich verstört, dass dies in meinem Kopf entstand, wirklich.

**Ü/N:** Ich liebe Sams Criminal-Tony-AU und konnte darum einfach nicht widerstehen. XD Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Stil**

Ich wusste schon beim ersten Mal als wir uns trafen, dass er ein verwandter Geist war. Es ist etwas in den Augen und die Art und Weise wie wir uns bewegen.

Das lokale NCIS stiehl einen Fall von uns als wir herausfanden, dass er ein Marine war und sie landeten in einer Sackgasse, weshalb sie nach einigen Teufelskerlen aus DC fragten. Sie bekamen diese Teufelskerle die sie wollten. Tony DiNozzo, das ganze Stolzieren und die klassischen Filme und ein attraktives, aufgewecktes Lächeln. Ich behielt meine Hand in diesem Fall, weil ich besser beim Spritzen bin als ihre Jungs und sie wussten das, weshalb ich Agent DiNozzo treffen durfte und ich gab ihm ein Grinsen - das Eine, das sagt, _ich weiß, was du bist_. 

Wir beide fanden ziemlich früh heraus, wer es war. Es gab einen Mann und ein kleines Mädchen, das vergewaltigt wurde, und ihr toter Marine-Daddy. Wir suchten immer noch nach Beweisen, dass der Mann das Mädchen vergewaltigt und den Vater getötet hatte, als wir beide realisierten, dass es ein Rennen war.

Nicht darum ihn zu fangen und ihn zu verurteilen. Oh nein. Nur ein Rennen ihn zu finden. Ein privates Rennen. Zwischen Dexter und DiNozzo.

Er war der Erste.

Nun, ich war nicht weit dahinter, um genau zu sein.

Ich spazierte herein als er ellbogentief in den Eingeweiden eines lebenden Menschen war. Ich mochte DiNozzo, er hatte Flair, darum ließ ich ihn leben, obwohl er auf meinem Gebiet wilderte. Natürlich hatte er Angst, bis ich mein Messer nahm und sagte, was ziemlich rührselig ist, wenn ich das sagen darf. "Stört es dich, wenn ich mich mit einschneide?"

Nachdem wir unseren Spaß beendet hatten, hatten wir ein paar Bier (er brachte einen Kühler). "Regel 15: Trinke niemals beim Job, warte bis danach. Das ist was mein Boss sagt", meinte er zu mir.

"Ich mag seinen Stil", sagte ich. "Hat er dir beigebracht wie man so schneidet?"

DiNozzo schüttelte den Kopf. "Nee. Ich sehe viele Autopsien. Und ich habe diesen Freund, Abbs. Sie mag Tatortfotos, je blutiger desto besser, sie hat mir immer etwas Neues zu zeigen. Sie hat einige meiner Arbeiten gesehen. Weiß es jedoch nicht."

"Hast du eine Mordzählung? Souvenirs?"

"Kann es mir nicht leisten." Er lachte dann. "Weißt du, was lustig ist? Ich wurde des Mordes angeklagt, etwa ... dreimal. Und keine hat jemals einen von meinen betroffen. Sie haben meine Wohnung durchsucht, haben mich in Handschellen gelegt, sie haben mich verhört für drei Morde, die ich niemals begangen habe. Einmal haben sie gedacht, ich wäre ein Beißer."

"Bist du?"

"Ihh und nein," sagte er. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Es gibt alle Arten. "Ich habe achtzehn Dreckssäcke, die es reichlich verdient haben, getötet, aber ich habe auch nicht den Vater meiner Freundin erschossen. Selbst wenn er es wahrscheinlich auch verdient hätte. Also," fügte er hinzu. "Du magst Blut."

"Ja. Du?"

"Ich mag klassische Filme", sagte er nachdenklich. "Also, wo wirst du sie hier los?"

"Ich habe ein Boot. Soll ich mich darum kümmern?"

Er leuchtete auf mit einem Lächeln. "Würdest du? Ich habe mir Sorgen darum gemacht."

"Klar, kein Problem."

"Hey, hör zu, ich wollte dir wirklich nicht deine Beute stehlen. Du kommst irgendwann nach DC, ich geb dir eine Tour und wir haben etwas Spaß."

Ich gab ihm meine Visitenkarte.

"Du behältst wirklich keinerlei Souvenirs?", fragte ich als unsere Wege sich trennten.

"Es ist alles hier oben", sagte er und klopfte auf seine Schläfe. "Wir sehen uns, Dex."

"Bis dann, DiNozzo."

Ende


End file.
